Leena Willis
Leena Janice Willis (Finnish: /le:nɑ/ English: /li:nə/ or /leɪnə/; born 9th June 2098) alternatively known as Meow, or the Princess of Purrsia, is a Finnish-American DJ and member of the Digital Liberation Front, working in software engineering and various other roles. She is an only child, but is the second child of her parents. Her older brother, Jamie, died in infancy from SIDS before his first birthday. Her first language is, technically, English, though she was raised with Finnish, also, and speaks some Swedish thanks to Fennoswedes having a strong presence on her mother's side of the family. She has a keen love of many forms of music, particularly those favoured by the club scene, and cites her interests being as music, machine learning, short stories, and BCIs. Dislikes include modern politics, bigotry, and early mornings. Physical appearance Leena is often described as looking younger than her years, and cute. Her build is petite, and in fairly good shape. Her hair is black and wavy, varying in length between the mid-back and the below the shoulder, and generally allowed to hang loose. At times, though, she has been known to break out the hair clips, or keep it in a ponytail so that it’s not in the way. Her eyes are a pale blue, and framed by full lashes and plucked brows. Her left arm terminates just below the elbow, where surgical scars remain red and recent. Into the remaining stump, a pair of black and coppery electrodes are set, protruding slightly. Similarly, her body terminates at just below the navel. This injury, too, is covered in scars, and studded by a trio of larger electrodes. Ordinarily, she is seen with her prosthetics on. One is a replacement forearm and hand that slides over the stump on her left arm, concealing the remaining flesh up to the elbow. The outer cover is a slightly glossy black, and feels like a soft silicone polymer rather than skin. The inside forearm has a small cover that conceals a port for interfacing with a computer to install driver updates or data monitoring for maintenance, in case they should be necessary. Similarly, the pelvis and legs are of the same black polymer and designed with a bucket-top into which her torso can be inserted. The side of the pelvis has a port like that of the prosthetic forearm, intended for the same purpose. Day to day, she often favours a pair of loose fitting combat pants or jeans, T-shirts and hoodies, often with a hat. She rarely goes out without her signature cat-ear headphones. On the club scene, she continues to sport the headphones, but dresses in an elaborate blue-theme cyberpunk outfit that matches the lights on the headphones. Biography Early life to present Leena is the second child of two children born to Hanna, a first generation Finnish immigrant, and Mark Willis. Her mother came to the country as a regional distribution manager after a promotion at Oslo Logistics; Her father is a patent lawyer for Boone Medical Sciences. Born and raised in New Liberty City, her upbringing was a privileged one in a good, upper-middle class neighbourhood. She went to a Boone-sponsored school and did fairly well for herself, but never excelled. She was something of a spoiled child, getting much of what she wanted with minimal fuss needing to be raised. This, coupled with boredom, led to a progressive wild streak, that saw her sneaking out onto the club scene under age, and forrays into drugs, smoking, and drink that continue to this day. In recent times, she was struck by a car whilst crossing a road at a junction. The driver failed to notice her, and subsequently failed to brake in time. As a result, she was pinned to the wall of a building when the car crashed. She was taken to hospital with catastrophic and irreparable damage that resulted in the loss of her lower body, uterus, ovaries and left forearm and hand. She holds herself largely accountable for the accident, having crossed without looking because she was texting. Education and career She went on to study for a bachelors Computer Science at Liberty University, focusing mainly on machine learning, AI, with sideline interests in cryptography and computer security. It was around this time that she was exposed to and seduced by the spin of the Digital Liberation Front and joined up with them. It was also during this time that she took up a position behind the bar at Ascension, a cybergoth club in the Neon District. After some of her music got to the management, she found herself with a DJ spot there, which she has come to think of as something of a dream job. She graduated magna cum laude. Personal life Leena is currently single, and has been so for a few years in the wake of rather unpleasant breakup with a partner. She believes religion to be rather foolish, falling back on the position that we’d have some evidence by now if a supreme being existed. She also takes the view that if a creator has to exist, then it would be humanity. For support, she points towards vat-growth of organs, and the work in the field of AI, and the various impressive things (though not always good) things that humans have done that have profoundly affected the planet, changing it in all manner of ways. In her free time, she likes to read microfiction and scary short stories on the internet. She also enjoys listening to or mixing music. She also enjoys reading technical papers on AI, and has, since her accident, also taken an interest in cybernetics technical papers, and ask-me-anything threads by people with interesting or unusual life experiences. She’s often found with people, too, in the Hub, or with friends, partying or simply relaxing. She also enjoys dabbling in illegal drugs - mainly stimulants, including Dichlo - to help her keep going, or simply for the buzz. Though her habit is not incredibly self-destructive at this time, it has historically been problematic, and periodically proves to be so. Personality Leena has always been something of a free spirit, and buys into a certain sense of idealism that tends to overlook the wrongs perpetrated by groups that she supports to ease the cognitive dissonance created by her support of them. She is generally confident, likeable and enthusiastic. She does tend to resent things that cause her to lose her ability to do whatever she pleases, and can sometimes struggle with taking orders if they seem particularly arduous or tedious. More lately, shaken by her accident and reemergence into society with her augmentations, she has been prone to a measure of insecurity caused by the knowledge of the societal dislike of people with such things. Particularly problematic is the knowledge that, prior to receiving them, she was guilty of such things, too. The loss of her uterus also periodically makes her doubt her femininity, as it somehow makes her less of a woman. Category:A Team Category:Protagonists Category:People Category:Resistance Category:Digital Liberation Front